The New Girl: All About Trust
by xxxxanimefreakxxxx
Summary: A new girl comes to Konoha high. She joins a gang and has random adventures with them. Will she learn to trust them in time to find out her love for kiba? KibaxOC
1. Character Profile

Name: Doku (no last name)

Age: 16

Birthday: july 22nd

Gender: female

Blood Type: B

Zodiac: cancer

Height: 62 in

Weight: 116 lb

Hair: light brown, just above her knees

Eyes: sky blue

Doku is an orphan and lives with Angie, who she considers her sister but they are not related at all. She is a trouble maker and shes not afraid to speak her mind. She never backs down from a challenge or a fight. She never changes her mind once its set on something. She likes to party but shes not a fan of smoking and thinks beer is gross. Is a big fan of animals, anime and skateboarding. She has never had a true friend and doesn't trust people very often because her first boyfriend beat her alot.

Name: Angielee Hittachi

Age: 21

Birthday: sep. 29

Gender: female

Blood Type: A

Zodiac: libra

Height: 66in

Weight: 120

Hair: long silky dirty blonde, a little below her butt

Eyes: neon green

(A/N: Hey party people who are reading my first story! please review and tell me things i can improve and other shit like that...there will be swearing and mabye some fighting, murder and other crap! Hope you like! there be a new chapter every month or so with my very busy life, you know school, work, babysitting and stuff...)


	2. Chapter 1

" CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!"

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK PAPA ROACH GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed to only find it was my alarm.

Ugh! It's to early for this crap...oh wait it's the first day of school, nice one jackass set the alarm blazing loud will ya! Sometimes I just hate myself.

I grabbed that freakin' clock and chucked it out the window. See ya . So anyway I got in the shower, got dressed all that good stuff.

Konoha High School had a uniform, it was a white blouse up to your elbow, a green mini skirt and knee high socks with a green tie.

I think I'll just leave my helmet off and blow dry my hair like that. I love the messy look I get from that! I got dressed and ate some breaky, hoped on my motorcycle and did a bunch of supa cool tricks!

I weaved in and out of traffic coming a little to close to this stupid bubble gum pink Scion XB and scratched the crap out of that bitch. Inside there was a girl with that same color hair and green eye's. She looks like a bitch with all that sluty clothes and makeup on.

I kept going faster and faster until I screeched to a stop. Thats right, I'm that good! A bunch of random freaks at the front of the school where staring at me as a pulled up and parked.

I walk into the office and some big boobed drunk chick gave me a paper. That's when I noticed that she was the principal and the paper was my scheduled.

"Welcome to Konoha Hight! Blah blah blah, I'm lady Tsunade, go outside and you'll find Kiba Inuzuka who will show you around. Anything goes wrong, come to me later. But right now I'm busy." she mumbled in one breath, not looking up from her papers. Rude.

I walked outside and saw a boy with red marks on his cheeks. He looked, doggish...ooooo-kay thats totally normal.

"Are you Doku?" said boy asked.

"Who the hell want's to know?" I replied rudely not looking at him.

I'm not normally that rude but the boob chick pissed me off. He stared me like a crazy chick.

"I'm sorry let me try again, Yup I'm Doku, you must be Kiba!" I said , he laughed.

What the fuck, what you laughing about? "What?" I asked.

"Nothing your just, different."

"Huh?" Does he WANT to die?

"I mean your different then the other girl's. Your cool!"

"Thats right. I'm cool, don't forget it!" I did my awesome pose.

Both leg's apart, peace sigh with my hand, tounge out, and one eye closed. Fuck yeah, I'm awesome bitches!

"Right now all you need to know where to go is blah blah blah blah blah..." Kiba did like a mini rant right there. I wasn't even looking at him.

I was humming All Star by Smash Mouth. Then I started singing, I wasn't the best but I don't give a flying fuck.

"Well it's a cool place, and they say it get's colder. Ya bundled up now, wait till you get older. " then I noticed dog boy staring at me.

"Can we just get to homeroom?" I asked annoyed.

~end of school~

"So you guys are in a gang?" I asked my new friends.

Kiba was cool. He was an animal lover, just like me.

Naruto was the biggest dumbass ever but I loved his determined spirit. Plus he got me out of my shitty mood.

Sasuke was acting "weird" because they said he never laugh's. Really I just made him laugh! In homeroom the teacher told me to say something about myself and i said "Don't fuck with me, can I sit down now?" and he started to laugh. I mean it's not that funny...

Tenten is awesome with her knife's and swords, love her. She's so cool and not like other's, always happy!

Temari is the shit! In the halls we were singing Im On A Boat by The Lonely Island.

Thats about everyone i've met and I love them! Well there not the _only_ people i've met, but the only people that don't make me want to punch the shit out of them.

The slut I saw in the pink scion hates the shit out of me for messing up her car and now her other sluts hate me.

Her name is Sakura, the other sluts are Ino, a really quiet but bossy girl named Hinata and some chick named Kimiko. She has the ugliest black hair but she dose have pretty pink eye's.

"2, 4, 6, 8, Doku likes to masturbate!" Sakura chanted

"Why don't you go fuck your mother till she comes like the ugly bitch she is " I said moving my hand in a shooing motion.

I heard a gasp and something struck my face. She. Had. Slapped me. Oh no you didn't! I grabbed her hair and slammed her head on the floor. Thats what people call "black Doku" (Black Haru anyone?)

I walked out as people gasped. Haha! Thats what you get for being a whore!

Anyway after that happened muh peeps told me that I have what it takes to be in the "Mights". Thats what they called there gang

"Yes, and we think you should join." said the dude with the really pretty hair. Neji? Right, anyone? No? Ok fine so a gang...

"Eh fuck it. Why not." Oppss i was thinking out loud again. "Cool, we can call you..." said the oh so emo sas-gay. The annoying nickname I gave him.

"Poison." Naruto said simply.

"Perfect!" I said and struck a pose. "Poison...It fits a sexy mofo like meeeee!"

"You have to come see this!" Said .

Naruto pulled me to an old factory thingy. That was what they called the base.

*So how'd u like my first fic everrrrrrr? Yup that's it an read and review, cuz remember I can always see who has read this and who hasn't! Ch 2 in about a month, my life is very busy so bare with me...Pleaz review if you want more!


	3. Chapter2

"Yes, and we think you should join." said the dude with the really pretty hair. Neji? Right, anyone? No? Ok fine so a gang...

"Eh fuck it. Why not." Oppss i was thinking out loud again. "Cool, we can call you..." said the oh so emo sas-gay. The annoying nickname I gave him.

"Poison." Naruto said simply.

"Perfect!" I said and struck a pose. "Poison...It fits a sexy mofo like meeeee!"

"You have to come see this!" Said .

Naruto pulled me to an old factory thingy. That was what they called the base.

It was pretty cool. An abandoned factory thing in the middle of the woods. We went inside the Base and it was sooooo cool.

Dude there was a giant flat screen TV and a super awesome looking couch. The room was neon orange with neon paint splattered all over it. There was a kitchen like thing and games and skate boards all over the room. Naruto lead me into another room that was full of stuff and resembled a gym. A training room.

Naruto lead me past that into a hallway with doors that had everyones name on it. Then came a door with no name on it. "This is your room, feel free to do what ever you want to it. Most of us live here, and we think you should move with us too." Temari told me to pack 2 sets of clothes, 2 sets of pj's and a bikini. Now i know why.

Kiba, out of nowhere grabbed my hand and lead me out the door, behind the base was a beautiful waterfall full of flowers and fish. "Wanna swim?" asked Kiba. I only smiled and reached in my book bag and took out my bikini.

It wasn't sluty or to small. It was a black top with a skull and cross bones. The bottom were black shorts. i slipped into them behind a tree and back flipped into the water.

I came above water to see Kiba. I stared at him for about 3min before i started to crack up. Then I stared at him again. Kiba didn't know what to do, other then to tackle me under water. We started to wrestle, almost drowning each other, when we heard sasuke call us.

We got out and ran to the front to see every one fighting someone. The one named gaara was about to kill a guy. This was so scary.

"Your going to have to fight!" said neji as he throw me a knife. Three guys came at me. I didn't know what to do.

Ok this is like every other fight ive been in. Just fought...just fight. Black Doku took over and I stabbed the first guy and kicked in his ribs. then i took the back of my knife and hit the other guy in the head with it. They where both on the floor when i felt two hands wrap around my neck. i jabbed the blade into there head to see blood everywhere.

I saw there was no one else fighting. I looked at the person i killed.

She look no older then 13. I was to stunned to move.

temari took me to my room. "This is all happening to fast..." i told her.

"Don't worry, we all had to do this. It's part of being in a gang." She said in a motherly way.

"But, I...I just killed a little girl, she reminded me of my sister...the one i had before everyone died..." That got me thinking about what I could have done if i had the time to save Alexis...Angie was there for me, i could have been there for Alexis.

But I didn't cry. I told myself i would never cry again. And I didn't.

"Well just tell me this, are you moving in with us?" she asked with a look almost begging me.

"Yeah, can you go get my stuff at my house?" She only nodded and i gave her my address.

I pulled out my phone.

"Hey, Angielee, im planing on moving out...my friend will be there to get me stuff...Yeah I'll come to see you...ok love you, bye."

I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up when i heard a knock at my door, followded by Kiba coming in. "Meet me at the mall tomorow." And with that he left.


End file.
